1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode temperature measuring device and, in particular, to a multi-mode IR temperature measuring device
2. Related Art
In the past, the temperature measurement is a long term and complex procedure. During the temperature measurement, the conventional measuring device is provided to contact with a target. However, if the surface temperature of the target is too high or the target is too far, too small, or moving, the precise temperature measurement becomes very difficult. Recently, this problem has been perfectly solved by the infrared (IR) sensing technology.
In different temperatures, an object can irradiate out the infrared ray of different frequencies. The IR measuring technology utilizes this feature to detect the temperature of the object after receiving the IR radiation by the IR sensitive material. The common temperature measuring device (e.g. the ear thermometer or forehead thermometer) can simply measure the temperature of the ear or forehead to detect the body temperature of a user. The measuring head of the ear thermometer is inserted into the ear to detect the ear temperature, while the measuring head of the forehead thermometer aligns to and scans the forehead area to obtain the forehead temperature. In other words, the ear thermometer is limited to detect the ear temperature only, and the forehead thermometer is limited to detect the forehead temperature only. This is quite a restriction of the ear and forehead thermometers.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a multi-mode temperature measuring device that can change measuring modes by simple operations so as to provide a convenient operation experience and remain the stability and accuracy of the temperature measurement.